


Across the Divide (Podfic)

by Drosselmeyer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/pseuds/Drosselmeyer
Summary: A miko and a daiyoukai were never meant to exist side-by-side, but even nature can be defied...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 3
Collections: SessKag Podfic Network





	Across the Divide (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyoftheLemons (LadyOfTheLemons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheLemons/gifts).



> Reading done by Sammibold over on Fiverr. If you are interested in their services to have your own fic read, check out their gig "I will voice over a fanfiction podfic."

[drosselmeyer](https://soundcloud.com/d-meyer-20436252) · [Across The Divide](https://soundcloud.com/d-meyer-20436252/across-the-divide)

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to try and get as many stories as possible converted to podfics! If you are interested in doing the same, be sure to follow The SessKag Podfic Network on Tumblr. At this time, it is still being built, but more info is to come soon! Thanks for listening! If you would rather read this story, you can find it in my works! <3


End file.
